The End
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: I'm dying. I know I am. This is it. They won't have to worry about me any more." ..... "But if I live....If I live, my family is dead." Set near the end of X2. JohnPyro-centric.
1. The Drabble

Title - The End  
By - PheonixFireBlack  
Summary - 100 word drabble. Set near the end of X2. Everything else is too long and complicated to explain in a summary. Please read! Number of words isn't a restiction I like to put on myself, but I thought it'd be a nice challenge...  
Category - X-Men: The Movie; X2; Movie-verse  
Genre - General  
Rating - R. For language. The boy thinks he's gonna be dead in a few minutes, he's allowed to swear like a sailor.  
Feedback - Yes! Please! ...Damn. That's not as fun as: Sex - Yes, please. _dies_  
Criticism - Don't I **_usually_** ask for it? _grins_Well...it's no different. When it is, don' t worry (I doubt you do), I'll tell you.  
_**Disclaimer - I don't own. You can't sue. Therefore, I win this non-existent battle.**_  
Notes - I'm one of those people who takes lines and moment from a movie and expands on them. It's a nice, fun thing to do. You should try it sometime. Anyway, thats what I've done. And........Here we go!

-----------------------  
**The End**  
-----------------------

I'm dying. I know I am. This is it. They won't have to worry about me any more. They probably won't be here to worry about anything, anyway. I can't believe that this is how I'm gonna go out. Couldn't it have been in a different, less painful way? God, it hurts. There is no way that I'll live through this. It's impossible. There's way too much pain attached to this for me to live through it. If I live...they're gonna pay. I'll deal with the X-Team later. But if I live....If I live, my family is dead.

--------------------------  
**End of The End**  
--------------------------

**Notes - Oh, wow. That seems REALLY short. Dear Lord, I want to expand on it. It's so tiny. prods it I think it might break if I poke it too much....**

**Ok, I think I'm going to give you the not-so-condensed version soon. Cause when I first wrote this, it has.....560 words. lol. Anyhow, let me know what you thought. Or wait 'til I get the REAL thing out. Or tell me on both. Which one you like better. **

**You might be wondering why the hell I rated this 'R'....read the second version when it comes out....**

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,  
-PFB-


	2. The Extended Version

**The End  
_  
Disclaimer - Yay. I own nothing. Let's celebrate! (I wouldn't MIND owning John Allerdyce, you know.... _(**_wink_  
Notes - Second version. Oh, I love this so much more than the first. I think this one gets the point across better. I guess that's expected with a difference of 460 words, though. LOL! Read on, my minion readers!

---------------------------------  
**The End - Version 2.0**  
---------------------------------

I'm dying. I know I am. This is it. They won't have to worry about me any more. They probably won't be here to worry about anything, anyway. I can't believe that this is how I'm gonna go out. Couldn't it have been in a different, less painful way? God, it hurts. There is no way that I'll live through this. It's impossible. There's way too much pain attached to this for me to live through it. If, by some miracle, I do live...they're gonna pay. Not the school. Not the X-men. I'll get to them later. But if I live....If I live, my family is dead.

Why, right? Why would anyone want to harm their own family, let alone kill them. I'll tell you why. They're fucking worthless. Worthless sons-of-bitches. They disowned me when they found out. So, you think, why would you want to kill them? Kids families disown them everyday, right? Well, my parents disowned me when I was eight years old. My little sister never truly disowned me. She claims to it, but I know it's not true. I know it's true because she tries to get me to come to one of those damn family get-together. I actually showed up one year. Three years ago. They didn't even answer the door. I was fourteen and they didn't give me one look, except for Lisa. Lisa finally opened the door, but they wouldn't let me in. Wouldn't let her let me in. That's the last time I saw her. She's the only one I'd spare. The rest of 'em are gone. If I live, that is. Which I highly unlikely because this....there's too much pain. No one can survive through this.

No fucking way. There is no fucking way I'm going to live through this! I'm gonna die. Right here. In just a few minutes. And they're all gonna go on with their worthless, disowning lives. And they won't know. I'm sure someone'll eventually tell at least my parents, but they won't care. They'll act sad in front of certain people, for the symapathy, but when they're alone, in the confines of the house....they'll fucking rejoice. The day I die, today, will be the happiest fucking day of their lives. I'm gonna be watchin' 'em. Probably from the depths of Hell. And if I am in Hell, I'm gonna cut a deal with the Devil. I wanna make their lives fucking miserable. I want them to know what it's like to be alone. For nine years. I want them to feel the pain. I want the control in my hands instead of theirs.

Well. What'd ya know? I'm not dead. And the pain's stopped. Oh, the Allerdyce family better run. Fast. Hard. and Quick. Who am I kidding? I could phone them and tell them I was on my way to kill them and they wouldn't believe a word of it. I'm "not that kind of kid". What the fuck do they know? They don't know me. Too bad they don't have a chance. I'm not nice enough to call them up and give them a head start. That would take all the fun out of it. It'll be a game of cat and mouse. Or....fire and human. I like games. Too bad they don't know how to play this one.

-------------------------------------------  
**End of The End - Version 2.0**  
-------------------------------------------

**Notes - Well, that still seems short, but it's not near as bad as the last one to me. See what I mean? Isn't this one better? Muwahaha! I loved this. It was great fun to write. Now I shall leave you with my ending line, as I am off to create more things....... (Oh, and if you think I should actually make this version into a fic....let me know. I'm considering the idea myself, but I want to know what you think! )**

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,  
-PFB-


End file.
